A Lost Tale
by DarkOrochimaruBlood
Summary: Dhaos and his sister leaves home for his parents' wishes. He meets a friendly elf too. And this is before Cless and Mint.
1. The Beginning

**A Lost Tale**

**Chapter 1: The beginning**

"Mommy!!! Mommy!!!" a six year old girl cried as loud as she can. She had green eyes and pale skin. Her black hair came to her waist. A young-looking woman was sitting peacefully in a chair as the girl jumped on her.

"What is it Ena?" the woman asked. She sounded calm as she asked this and her blond hair covered her eyes.

"Mommy! Dhaos hit me!!!!!!" the little girl cried louder. The lady sighed, why_ this always happens_, she thought.

"Dhaos, may you come in here?" she called out. A five year old boy walked into the room with a blank face. "Come here please," she asked again.

Dhaos walked to the lady, which was his mother. She moved her hair away from her eyes. She didn't look angry, but disappointed. Her face looked like Dhaos's face; blond hair, dark blue eyes. The only difference was that Dhaos was mysterious, ask a question and you didn't get an answer. His mother was usually a cheerful, graceful, and a peaceful person.

His mother opened her mouth then closed it. She knew what happened. They were training with each other, like they always do. But when Dhaos cast a spell and it had hit Ena, which was Dhaos's older sister, she became jealous because she couldn't get Dhaos. He was too quick, but she was good too, it was possible that she became too cocky at times.

A young man came into the room. He looked similar to Ena, but with shorter hair. He looked stern; his face paler than Dhaos's mother. His attitude was like Dhaos's, but worse. Ena's attitude was like her mother's, but much more playful.

"Wonderful, just wonderful," he mumbled. Ena's mother looked up concerned. Ena sat on her lap, she was nervous. Dhaos just stood there, he didn't give a damn.

"What's wrong?" Dhaos's mother asked. Dhaos started walking out of the large empty room and closed the door when he reached it. The man looked down and the angry expression on his face turned into a calm one as he looked at Ena's mother. Her face always calmed him down.

"Hn……nothing," the usual answer the man gave. He didn't want to make his wife more worried than she already is.

Ena got off her mother's lap. _I wonder where Dhaos is_, Ena thought. _I'm not allowed to wonder off by myself. So why should Dhaos run off somewhere?_ Ena ran to the door.

"Ena, you know you can't go anywhere by yourself," the man said. Ena stopped and turned around looking angry.

"But Dhaos gets to!!!" Ena argued.

"He doesn't get lost sweetie," her mother said.

"Th-I didn't mean to!!!" Ena's face became a light shade of red.

"I'm not going to look for you again for five hours," Ena's father said, which is the man.

**Dhaos's point of view:**

Ena….knowing her she would follow me. I walked to my room and closed to door behind me. I lay down on the bed. My body looked tiny compared to the giant bed. What is the use of a bed when I don't sleep? Well….I could sleep but I don't need it.

I remember something my mother and father was talking about. They were going to send Ena and me to earth. So we could find some seed thingy to save something. Mother complained that it's dangerous. She said that humans would get angry. They'll try to destroy us.

I shuddered. Being destroyed doesn't sound so great. Are the humans cruel? Are they friendly? Would the humans destroy me? What could I possibly do to make the humans hate me? My father said I would go there with Ena when we're older…..

**Third person again:**

When Ena was done throwing her fits she became silent. Her mother carried her somewhere else to cheer her up. Her father sat down on the chair his wife was sitting on. He took off his gloves and looked at the cut on his hand which was bleeding and wiped off the blood.

The door opened a little. Dhaos came with his long curly hair tied in a pony tail. His father raised an eyebrow. Dhaos never tied his hair. Dhaos ran to his father, and sat on his lap.

"What's the occasion?" his father asked. Dhaos looked up and shook his head; not wanting to answer the question.

"Nothing…father…" Dhaos whispered. His father grimaced.

Dhaos knew that look too well. His father wanted an answer. He tried to think of something else to say instead of asking him about going to earth. So he tried to think of something idiotic to say, even if he would regret saying that.

"How did you find mother?" Dhaos asked trying not to look grim.

His father's face became the color white to red. Not red in anger, but red in embarrassment that his son would actually ask something like that. But his dark green eyes stood out because his face was so red. His face became pale once more after a while.

"That's not it Dhaos…." His father mumbled.

"How do you know?" His father played with Dhaos's hair a little bit before answering.

"I know you more than you think…we're the same. You're not interested in something like that. Tell me…I wouldn't get angry…I never get angry at you." Dhaos looked nervous now; he didn't know what to do. If he told a lie his father would know; if he told the truth…he didn't know the outcome of that.

"Are Ena and I going to…earth?" Dhaos whispered. His father stopped playing with his hair and looked up. He took a deep breath and looked at Dhaos's face.

"Yes…yes you are. But how did you know?"

"I heard you and mother talking to each other one day."

"You don't need to worry about that now. It's when you get older. It won't seem that hard then." Dhaos's father smiled. Dhaos glanced up, his father never smiled. It seemed like looking at a perfect picture. Sadly that smile didn't last long.

Ena and her mother were sitting outside. They had a few flowers they picked from the garden. They picked roses, orchids, and tulips; which looked beautiful because they were the colors red and purple.

"Ena," Dhaos's mother said cheerfully.

"Yes mommy?" Ena asked.

"Don't you think it's time to go inside? It's getting dark."

"Okay."

They went into the room where Dhaos and his father were in. Dhaos was sitting on the floor staring at the ground. Ena ran up to her father giving him the flowers.

"Daddy look at what I picked!!!" Ena said as she handed the flowers to him.

"They're….nice," Ena's father mumbled.

"They're for you daddy!!!" Ena said with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks…" he said.

"You could show that you're thankful!" Dhaos's mother said.

Dhaos wasn't paying attention to what they were saying. He guessed about what would happen when he goes to earth. _I'll still be the same,_ Dhaos thought. _Nothing would change._

But what would happen he fell in love with someone on earth, but not human nor demon like himself…


	2. From Past to Present

**A Lost Tale**

**Chapter 2: From Past to Present**

**10 years passes…**

"DHAOS!!!" cried a sixteen year old Ena as she ran to a blonde that had his back to her. Ena pushed the blonde on the grassy floor. He looked up to her with glittering blue eyes.

The blonde sighed as a summer breeze blew across their faces. His curly hair rested peacefully on the summer grass. The sun looked beautiful today. They rarely got this kind of weather knowing that they have six moons. But the moons looked lovely too. The moons sparkled among the stars in the night sky. In winter there are all six moons, summer there are three, spring are four, and in autumn there are five. In rare occasions there is only one moon.

"DHAOS!!!" Ena yelled again. The blonde blinked before answering.

"Yes….Ena-chan?" He voice was slow and peaceful as the sound dark gray baby dragon sleeping on a nearby tree. The dragon wasn't loud, it was calmly sleeping. Possibly because of the good weather today. When a dragon sleeps you could hear it about three yards away.

Pale purple skinned fairies, about the size of a small apple, flew to roses. Some of them ate the petals as others slept in the roses. The fairies dark purple hair got caught in their wings sometimes, but the other fairies were always willing to help.

"Don't act like you _did_ nothing!" Dhaos closed him eyes. He didn't do anything.

"What did I do?" Dhaos asked as he got up. But Ena pushed him down again.

"You KILLED my NECKLACE!!!" Ena pulled out a necklace from a pocket from her black cloak and threw it on Dhaos's. He caught it and got up before Ena could push him down again. The ruby pendant was hollow and broken. It used to contain a sprit that gave "good luck" to whom ever was wearing it. Since it was broken the sprit escaped.

"I did not do that."

"Don't lie to me! It was….." Dhaos put his hand over Ena's mouth. When he took his hand off Ena's lipstick was smudged on her lips and on his hand. He dropped the necklace and looked up. There was a small unicorn watching them, not too far away. Even in bright days like this they still seemed to glow.

Ena seemed to calm down. "Dhaos, what have you been studying?" She sounded a little angry. Dhaos looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"When you lock yourself up _all_ day in your room. You only came out at night."

"I knew what you meant."

"Then why……."

"I was surprised that someone as idiotic as you could actually notice I stay in my room….but never on such splendid days like this. These days are…."

"I don't give a damn about what damn day you come out you dumbass! I want to know what you are doing in there!" Dhaos placed his hand on the bottom of Ena's chin and brought her face close to his. Ena glared as Dhaos smirked.

"If you wanted to know could have asked nicely," Dhaos said calmly. Ena pushed Dhaos away and Dhaos took a step back to gain balance.

"TELL ME!" Ena yelled.

"Nicely…."

"Tell me!"

"Nicely…….."

Ena glared at him. "Can you tell me please?" Ena asked nicely while adding a fake giggle at the end.

"Why?"

"If you don't tell me I would go in your room and…." Dhaos turned around. "Hey are you listening to me?"

"I was studying elves, half-elves, dragon lords, and dragon riders."

"Huh? I mean….I knows what half-elves and elves are. But….I don't know the rest."

"Dragon lords can control dragons and cast spells like elves. Elves and dragon lords do not communicate with each other. Dragon riders are humans that can do everything that a dragon rider can but cast spells. They allow dragon riders to live with dragon lords but they live separately from humans, elves, and half-elves.

"I was also studying about different spells. I learned the different elements to learn weakness for each one. Each element has a weakness. I found out how to avoid certain spells and…….."

"OKAY! I get it! You could stop now!" Ena yelled as if she was insane.

"And I thought you would have never asked." Dhaos smirked as Ena pouted.

"I have an idea," Dhaos said.

"What?"

"Let's fight each other to see who's better."

"Right….." Dhaos raised an eyebrow. Ena and Dhaos walked towards an empty grassy place.

"Let's go." Dhaos said as he went to a sparring pose.

"Yes, and let us begin," Ena agreed.

Ena lifted her hand as a red flame appeared and it grew larger. Dhaos's eyes widened as the flame came towards him. He quickly jump over it and landed next to Ena. The flame died out and Dhaos hit Ena at the side of her back. She tripped and fell down on her stomach. Dhaos helped her get up on her feet. She slapped Dhaos across his face.

"Ouch." Ena smirked.

A green flash appeared near Dhaos's hand as he hit Ena where her ribs were. She flew till she hit a tree; it could be possible that she had hit her head. Ena fell to the ground coughing up large amounts of blood and cut formed on her cheek. Ena's face became covered in tears as Dhaos walked to her.

"I think we should stop now," Dhaos muttered. Ena weakly looked up to see his face and closed her eyes. He picked Ena up carefully so he won't harm her anymore. Dhaos walked inside to see his mother talking to a red head. They looked at Dhaos and Ena with shocked expressions. Dhaos's mother took Ena carefully from Dhaos and laid her on the floor.

"Ruby, can you get my nurse kit?" Ena's mother asked. The red head nodded and ran out the room. Dhaos looked down at his almost dead sister. Ena coughed out some more blood and her mother held her down. Ruby came back with a black box.

Ena's mother opened the box and took out an old looking staff, about the size of her hand. She pointed it to Ena's chest and muttered some words. Ena's wounds were suddenly healed and she woke up.

"She lost too much Ruby," Dhaos's mother said. Ruby nodded and picked Ena up. Ena's mother and Ruby left the room. Dhaos stood there. He didn't feel anything. No sorrow, guilt, sadness, or even concern. _What's wrong with me?_ Dhaos asked himself. _How can I not feel anything for Ena…I nearly killed my only sibling._

**Two hours later…**

Ena was in a room on a bed. Dhaos was sitting next to her staring blankly at her. Ena was wearing short pants and a sleeveless shirt. She laid there because her mother said she was able to heal the wounds on the outside, but not inside.

"Dhaos…." Ena said weakly.

"Ena?" Dhaos asked.

"I….I hate you." Ena smiled weakly.

"I feel happy that we have something in common."

Dhaos's mother asked him how Ena got hurt like this. Dhaos told her what happened. She wasn't angry, she didn't say anything. Ruby left one hour ago.

"Dhaos..."

"Yes?"

"You're an idiot."

"Hn…."

* * *

**I hope you like chapter two! Thankyou Red Dawn21 for helping me.**


End file.
